imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Invading other planets
Basic requirements Expansion points Expansion points (EP) cannot be spent. You can just increase your EP but not lose them. By colonizing or invading planets the EP are occupied. Only in case of an endgame attack which destroys a complete planet, or if an own invasion comes to an end the EP can be occupied again. A threshold of EP must be reached to colonize or invade a planet. EP are gathered by upgrading buildings. Each level has an own value of EP which are produced. You generate CU (colonization units) by raising your EP (Expansion points) through buildings and expansion studies research. You can view the amount in your embassy. It shows the current daily production of each building on the selected planet and the total production of all planets. E.g.: Building yard level 3 6 EP / day; Shipyard level 3 3 EP / day; Metal mine level 1 1 EP / day; Planetary production: 10 EP / day; Imperial production: 30 EP / day; Total EP: 20.500 Occupied EP: 18.000 (In this example the player would have colonized 3 planets) You can also check how much CU you need for colonizing new planets: Home world 0; 2 planet 1; 3 planet 2; 4 planet 3; 5 planet 4; etc. You must have 1 free CU to take a new planet Additional EP can be gathered by upgrading the general expansion research. This research has no maximum level. With each level a predefined value will be added to the current production. A drop ship A drop ship is required for each invasion and colonization. It depends on your species where to build the drop ship . Requirements for a colonization There are no other requirements than the ones mentioned above. Requirements for an invasion In addition to the requirements above you need the following things: # The planet that you want to invade is not invaded # The embassy of the defender is level 0 before the drop ship arrives # The planet of the defender is not immune due to a former invasion (see # also "Immunity") # The defender is neither sitter nor sittee # It is not allowed to invade a same pc user # The defender may not be a member of the attackers alliance or a wing # It is not possible to invade a home planet A successful invasion By fulfilling the requirements the invasion is successful and the planet of the defender will be owned by the attacker. This will lead to the following results: All resources stocked in the warehouses stay untouched. The invader won´t get anything The whole production of the invaded planet is added to the resource production of the invader´s planet from which the drop ship attacked. This will last 240h:00m:00s (10 days). Exception: Relief or hostile take-over The invader can rename the invaded planet in his/her profile The supply of the ships which are situated on the invaded planet has to be done by the invaded planet. In case of an energy scarcity ships are supplied with Deuterium resp. Tritium. Deuterium can be transformed into Tritium and the other way around. All fleets of the defender which have been taken off from the invaded planet are being recalled. They automatically fight against the invader fleet. Spy probes also fight against the attacker´s fleet. Ending of an invasion # After 240h:00m:00s the invasion will end automatically. The invasion # fleet returns to its home planet # All ships of the invasion fleet are destroyed by another fleet # All ships of the invasion fleet are destroyed due to an energy scarcity # The invader withdraws his/her fleet # The planet from which the invasion has been started is being invaded, so # the invasion ships are withdrawn. Hostile take-over A hostile take-over is an invasion of a third party on a planet which is already invaded. The fleet of the third party must destroy the fleet of the current invader and accomplish the invasion with a drop ship. Important: This is not being counted as a new invasion but as a continuation. The total invasion time stays as 240h. Immunity After an invasion the invaded planet is immune and cannot be invaded again for a while. The duration of the immunity is half of the invasion time. Scenarios Player A wants to invade a planet of player B. He/she sends a fleet with bombers and destroys the embassy to level 0. He/she sends a drop ship. The planet has been invaded successfully. Player B has another planet and attacks the invader´s fleet. B loses and the invasion continues. B wins and the invasion stops. Player C has another planet and attacks the invader´s fleet. C loses and the invasion continues. C wins and the invasion stops, unless C sends a dropship with their attacking fleet, in which case C is now the holder of the invaded planet. B or C attack the planet of A from which the invasion has been started. They bomb the embassy to level 0 and send a drop ship. The invasion of B is rescinded. A is invaded by B or C. The invasion fleet of A returns to its home planet and attacks the new invader. A wins and the invasion stops. A loses and the invasion continues. Category:Colonization Category:Offense Category:Game play